Met Once, Remembered Always
by Miyako Akemi
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction crossover of Fruits Basket and Inuyasha. Kyo first saves Kagome from Kouga, and that's when the two groups meet. It unravels into an amazing adventure. Rated T for bad language, partial nudity, and some romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting

Met Once, Remembered Always©

"Damn it Kagome! Next time get it right!" Kagome had mistaken a piece of trash, specifically a broken beer bottle, for a shard. One by one, tears began to appear on Kagome's face. "Look, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, just... don't do it again!" Inuyasha yelled. By now you would have thought Kagome was used to Inuyasha's rude behavior, but she had a sensitive side to her. Shippo slowly carressed Kagome's side and Kagome smiled at him. Shippo had always made Kagome feel better in her moments of sadness.

The group was in the forest at around midnight. They had forgotten it was a new moon. "Inuyasha... umm... you're changing," Miroku told him. Inuyasha looked down and his claws were gone. He felt the slow sensation of his fangs sinking to the conventional human size. "Oh shit!" Inuyasha yelled. He jerked from side to side looking for a place to hide. He spotted a cave and dashed for it.

"Poor Inuyasha," said a voice from behind the trees. It was a calm but devious voice. Kagome recognized it but could not place to whom it belonged too. Suddenly, two wolves leaped from behind the trees. Kagome new exactly who it was and she couldn't think of anything better but to run. Before she even had time to move an inch, wolves were surrounding her. Then, Kouga vaulted from the nearest pine tree. "My Kagome... why must you run?" Kagome's bright blue eyes turned from sweet and calm to fierce and intense. "Get away from me you pervert!" Kagome screamed, although she new it would not help. Kagome heard the faint half whine, half scream coming from Shippo. "Shippo!" _Where is Inuyasha!_ Kagome yelled frantically in her head.

Kagome searched frantically for someplace to hide or dash too but she was completely surrounded by wolves. As she searched frantically, she spotted two bright red eyes looking at her from behind the bushes. _Could it be Kirara?_ Kagome asked herself. Abruptly, Kouga grabbed Kagome and thrusted her into him. He tore off her shirt and began to tear off her bra when the bright red eyed _thing_ jumped out of the bushes.

It was no cat at all, but a human! He had bright orange hair and seemed to have the agility and grace of a cat, not to mention those eyes. He jumped over the wolves, forced Kouga out of the way (Kouga was taken by surprise), and hugged Kagome. This startled Kouga and the wolves in his pack, which gave the boy more time for whatever he was planning to do. Kagome was relieved in a way but also shocked and confused. She had no idea what was happening and before she could even get the slightest clue, the boy transformed into a cat! The cat took advantage of the pack's confusion and ran for it yelling, "come on!". Kagome followed it, sprinting to keep up with the bright orange cat.

The mysterious cat led her to a house just at the edge of the woods, away from the city. Then, it transformed back into a human. _He's naked!_ Kagome jerked her head away, brushing away the urge to keep staring. The boy ran inside and came back out 5 minutes later, dressed. His face was flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't really know what was going on back there in the woods but you looked like you were in a sticky situation," he said. It was Kagome's turn to blush. "Thanks for saving me. So... who exactly are you?" Kagome asked. "Kyo. Kyo Sohma. That's my name. But don't get any ideas!" Kyo replied. Kagome laughed at his sudden warning. He was like a child, proud to be the hero but still sticking to his morals.

"What exactly was going on out there anyway?" Asked Kyo. Kagome sighed, "Kouga, he's, well, he's the leader of a wolf demon clan. He loves me for some reason and won't leave me alone. He's desperate." Kyo was startled to hear that there would be such a thing as a wolf demon leader. Kagome smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome screamed as she had just realized that she was still topless. She covered her upper half and Kyo realized too that she was topless. He darted inside and came back a moment later with a light pink tank-top decorated with strawberries. Kagome grimaced at the tank-top. This was not her usual choice of wear and hopefully it never would be. Kyo handed the tank-top to her and she slipped it on. _It's a tight fit but it will due for now... but when I get the chance, I am changing out of this hideous thing! And why would Kyo have this in his house!_ Kagome had so many questions. As if Kyo new what she was thinking, he said, "It belongs to Tohru. She lives in Shigure's house along with me and Yuki. Shigure is the owner of this house." "Oh..." Kagome replied. She thought it was an odd family but she said nothing.

Grumble... grumble... grumble. "Oh, um, you're hungry, right. Well, you can get something out of the kitchen," Kyo said. Kagome blushed. "Oh! But I have to find Inuyasha, and Sango, and... Shippo!" At that, Kagome dashed back into the forest remembering the cry she had heard from Shippo.

_That was weird... but what the hell? Why was I saving a damn girl anyway? What was I thinking? _Kyo couldn't comprehend what had just gone on. He went back inside and sat under the kotatsu.

"SHIT!" Kyo yelled remembering the girl had run off with Tohru's shirt.

The woods were dark but with his cat eyesight, he could see relatively well. "Hey girl!" He called, hoping to get a response. He waited for a couple minutes and then began to search. "Hey damn girl! I'm talking to you! You ran off with Tohru's shirt!"

Kyo searched the woods for almost an hour until he spotted a cave. "Hello in there? Is that damn girl in there?" There was a faint growl in response. _That's a pretty pathetic growl. Some disturbed wolf if you ask me..._ Kyo thought. "Get OUT!" An angry voice called from inside of the cave. "I'm not even in, dumbass!" Kyo yelled back.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Fruits Basket do not belong to me!

"Met Once, Remembered Always" © 2005


	2. Chapter 2: Another Visit

Kyo took this as a challenge and walked in. "That's it, punk!"

Inuyasha jumped onto the orange-headed stranger. "I said GET OUT!" The orange-head grimaced, "Before I get out, why don't you GET OFF!" Inuyasha jumped off, glaring at the boy. "I'm looking for a girl, freak..." The boy started. "I don't care who the hell you're looking for! I told you to get out!" Inuyasha growled. "You know, you're not a dog. You can stop the growling, dumbass," The boy responded. At this, Inuyasha laughed. _Not a dog, ha!_ "Get out for the last time, you don't know who you're messing with," Inuyasha said. "The same goes for you..." The boy challenged Inuyasha. They began a fist fight (Inuyasha could not use his powers in complete human form) and he began to realize that this boy was not joking when he said 'The same goes for you...'. although Inuyasha still had enough strength to get a pretty even match. _If only I was back in my half form, heh heh. _"You a martial artist?" Inuyasha asked casually, as if they were not punching furiously at all. "Yeah!" Kyo grunted. _Heh heh, he's having a bit of trouble._

Hearing the commotion, Kagome entered the cave frantically. "What...?" She started. Kyo and Inuyasha froze at the sight of her. "Uh..." They both said at the same time.

Gathering his guts after the short fist fight, Kyo said, "I've been looking for you! You have Tohru's shirt and you ran off with it!" She looked startled at first and then suddenly remembered she had it on. "Oh! Right, sorry." She timidly took the tank-top off, realizing the two men were in front of her. She began blushing. Inuyasha stared until he noticed he was and then quickly turned away. "What cup size are you, an E?" Kyo asked, dumbfounded.

Kagome's face turned red-hot. "Um..." She turned around. "Well, What's she gonna wear then!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's not my problem!" The boy yelled back. "Um, maybe I could talk to T-tohru, and ask her for a shirt to _keep_?" Kagome asked shyly. "Who the hell is Tohru?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Kyo explained what had happened, all the while, Inuyasha looked guiltily at the ground, ashamed he hadn't been there to help her. "By the way! Is Shippo ok!" Kagome started, just remembering his terrified yelp. "Oh, he's fine. Sango got him in time..." Inuyasha replied. "We were wondering where you were and I told them to sleep and that I would look for you," He said. "Well, thanks for looking," Kagome replied sarcastically. "Heh, heh, I knew you weren't in any real danger," Inuyasha said guiltily. "Sit!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "Um..." Kyo was about to ask. "You don't want to know," Said Kagome.

"Well, um, I'll bring you back to Shigure's to get a shirt," Kyo said. That's when he noticed everyone sleeping beyond Inuyasha's form. "Who are they?" He asked curiously. "Can we please get me a shirt!" Kagome yelled. At that, Moroku awoke, staring at Kagome. "Are, are you in your bra?" He asked, practically druling. Kagoma and Kyo ran out of the cave and to Shigure's house.

"Here's the tank-top." Kagome handed the old tank-top to Kyo. "I'll be right back." He ran back into the house and into Tohru's room. He looked at her beautiful sleeping form and sighed. Did he really want to wake her up from her peaceful sleep? He sighed again. Gently, he moved her body side to side, hoping to wake her. "K-kyo?" Tohru asked tiredly. "Yeah, sorry for waking you. See, this wolf demon clan was attacking this girl, hey! I still don't know her name! Anyways, so I saved her because I couldn't sleep and I went to the edge of the woods and I saw her, so I saved her and she had no shirt on, so I got her a shirt and then she ran off. I had to go get it but now she has no shirt again and I need a shirt that she can _keep_," He concluded. She stared at him. She rubbed her eyes and wiggled her ears to make sure she was understanding everything. "Um... are you having nightmares?" She asked. "What! I'm serious! Please?" He begged. He knew he sounded foolish and he wasn't sure he believed what had happened either but he was determined to get the girl a shirt, make-believe girl or not. "Right." Tohru slowly got up and walked to her dresser. "Oh yeah. She's got... um... big...," He started blushing furiously. "Big what?" Tohru asked innocently. "Um, she's not you size, heh heh!" He said. "Her... boobs are bigger," he said bashfully. She froze, staring at him. "Um, let me find a big shirt..." Tohru grabbed a plain white shirt from her dresser that looked much bigger than the tank-top. "Thanks," Kyo said and ran downstairs.

"Here," Kyo gave the shirt to Kagome. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," Kagome replied, blushing. "So, can I know your name now?" Kyo asked. "Oh! I forgot. My name is Kagome Higurashi," She replied. "So, where do you come from," Kyo asked. She sighed. "It's a very long story." Kagome looked sad and lonely as she thought about her past. _I guess I won't pry then..._ Kyo thought.

"Well, well, if it isn't a pretty highschool girl! Kyo's got the hots! Kyo's got the hots!" Shigure's voice drifted out from the door. Kyo whipped around. "What the hell are you doing up!" He yelled. "Well, you two are talking pretty loudly," Shigure responded. "You must be Shigure!" Kagome stepped in. "Why yes I am. And what might a pretty girl like you want with a hot-head like Kyo?" Shigure asked. Kyo was fuming. "Oh SHUT UP will you!" Kyo smashed the door, for the fifth time in two months. "You're going to start paying the house bill, Kyo," Shigure said. "Well, I have to get back to Inuyasha," Kagome said, and left back into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at Last

"I'm back!" Kagome called to Inuyasha at the entrance of the cave. There came no answer, so Kagome walked in. She found Inuyasha sleeping on the floor like a baby and couldn't help but smile. Everyone was fast asleep; Miroku was snoring rather loudly. He made one extremely loud snore, and rolled over next to Sango where he embraced her and mumbled in his sleep, "Will you bear m-my child?" And then he yawned. Kagome just shook her head. She layed down on the stone floor and fell alseep.

Meanwhile... at the edge of the woods in Shigure's house, Kyo was restless. He moved constantly in his sleep and only slept for an hour at a time. "No! Kagome... d-don't leave me!" CRASH! Kyo woke up instantly at the sound and looked wildly around the room until his eyes set upon Yuki. "What the hell is your problem!" Kyo yelled. "You just broke the door, and guess who's gonna have to pay for it... me!" Yuki glared at him. "You idiot. You're yelling about some stupid girl in your sleep while the rest of us are trying to go _back_ to sleep! You're waking up the whole house!" "I'm waking up the house? You're the one who broke down the door!" Yuki grabbed Kyo's pajama shirt and looked him square in the eyes. "SHUT UP, or your grave will be dug early," Yuki threatened. "Ok... ok!" Kyo surrendered. He was no match for Yuki unfortunately, though it was his goal to beat him before he graduated from highschool. Yuki lefted the room and Kyo went back to his dreams of Kagome... more like nightmares of losing her.

"AAH! Get off of me you pervert!" Everyone in the cave was brutally awakened by the shouts of Sango. "Ow... ow!" Miroku yelled as Sango was hitting him.

"Yes! I'm back to normal!" Inuyasha jumped for joy as he realized he was no longer full human. "Now I can beat that stupid orange head!" He cried. "Umm, Inuyasha, I'd prefer it if you guys wouldn't fight. I hate to see to people I like fighting against each other," Kagome said. "You _like_ him?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Well... yes. He did save me," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha started walking out of the cave. "Wait! Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Kagome yelled after him. "We have to go home!" "W-what? Why?" Kagome asked. "Shards aren't in the future," Inuyasha replied. "What? You never told me that!" Kagome exclaimed. They had all gone to the future because Kagome had suggested it, thinking it was a great idea. Unfortunately, Kouga and his pack, who had been following them at the time, and had went inside the well too. "Why did you let us go then?" Kagome asked. "I knew you would love it if we got to see your century..." Inuyasha said, blushing. Kagome looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed at her ignorance. "Well, at least something good came out of it," Kagome said. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked. "Meeting Kyo of course!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha exploded. "What's so good about him, huh? He's just a stupid kid with a crop of ugly orange hair! He's nothing special!" Kagome stared at him. "I-I never knew you thought of him like that." Tears rushed down her face. "Hey, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean," Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome brightened up.

"Kyo!" Shigure called into his room. "What!" Kyo yelled. "I was sleeping!" "I know. That's why I came in. To wake you up!" Shigure said cheerfully. Kyo groaned and slipped out of bed. "Well, I'm up, so get out!" Kyo shouted when he saw that Shigure was still standing at his doorway. "Someone's at the door for you," Shigure said sinically. Kyo stared. "Is it... Kagome?" He asked. "Maybe. You'll never know until you go down and see," Shigure said. "What! Well, give me a moment. I have to get dressed!" Shigure smiled and walked out, his last words lingering in the hallway, "Young love!" At this, Kyo knew exactly who he was talking about. Kyo quickly dressed and rushed into the bathroom where he quickly put on some of Yuki's cologne (he didn't have any of his own) and combed his hair.

Kagome waited patiently outside to tell Kyo the news of her departure. "Oh, there you are," She said as she spotted Kyo coming down the steps. "Yeah... so what's up?" He asked. "Umm... well. I'm leaving," Kagome replied. "Leaving where?" Kyo asked. "Back to the past..." "What the hell are you talking about?" "It's a long story. But, I used to live here, in the 21st century until I fell into a magic well (I know, sounds stupid) and it took me 500 years into the past. So anyway, that's when I met Inuyasha and gang and found out I was the reincarnate of this girl name Kikyo. I had the shikon jewel inside me somehow and once it was scattered all over the place, I had to help them look for the shards. Recently I went back to the 21st century thinking we'd have better lucky here, but then Inuyasha told me there were none in this century (he had let me come back anyway because he knew I'd like it to go back home for a while), and anyway, that's when I met you..." Kagome was out of breathe from all the talking. Kyo was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, so umm... good bye," Kagome said. She shed a bitter tear and walked close to Kyo. Kyo looked down at her with a truly depressed face. Their faces came closer to each other's. They both blushed but continued getting closer. At last, their lips touched, and none of them had the courage to withdraw.

Then, their lips locked and from that moment on, they made a secret, silent promise to each other that no matter what, they would always be in each other's hearts and they would have a bond for eternity.


	4. Chapter 4: Far from Home

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she stood at the entrance of the cave. There was no answer. _Wow, they're always sleeping..._ Kagome thought to herself. She walked into the cave, about to tell Inuyasha that she was ready to leave, when she realized no one was there. "Hello?" She cried. No answer. Kagome walked back into the woods and began to search for everyone.

"Inuyasha... Sango...? Umm, Shippo, Miroku... ANYONE?" She had been through all the woods with the only respond being from the scurrying animals. Tears began to run across her cheeks. "Oh great, not only can I not find Inuyasha, but I'm lost too!" She began to wail quite loudly. "ANYONE! Even Kouga..." She yelled as loud as she could, then gasped as more sobs made way.

In the midst of her depression and wailing, she paused to catch her breath long enough to hear the scuffling of feet... or paws? "W-who's there?" She called. She got up slowly and looked around frantically. She began to walk, eyes peeled for the stocker. "OWWW!" You could hear Kagome's scream from a mile away.

Kyo heard a cry coming from the woods and knew instantly who is was coming from. "Kagome!" He ran out of the house and into the woods. "Kagome!" He called frantically. He heard painful sobs coming from the other side of the clearing. "Kagome?" "I'm over here..." She sobbed. As Kyo got to her, out of breath, he saw why she was so painfully sobbing. "Oh my gosh!" He yelled. A sharp stick had gone through Kagome's sandal and into her foot. She was bleeding. Kyo picked Kagome up gently with his strong arms, and carried her all the way to Shigure's house. He kicked the door open and said to Shigure, "Call Hatori." "Well, well. What happened here? Is the maiden hurt?" "SHIGURE! Call Hatori, now!" Kyo said, angry at Shigure for taking the situation so lightly. "Kyo, you know that Hatori only tends to the needs of the Sohma family and Tohru," Shigure responded. One dark glare from Kyo sent Shigure to the phone in a panic.

"Hello? Hatori?... Yes, yes. Kyo's girlfriend is hurt and he is forcing me to call you. She has a stick through her foot... yes, yes. Ok, I'll tell him." Shigure hung up the phone and walked over to Kyo. "He said he's taking care of Akito right now and that he only tends to the Sohma family anyway." "What? That bastard!" Kyo exclaimed. "I hate to say I told you so," Shigure said, chuckling. "Then DON'T say it!" Kyo responded. Kyo's face was red with fury. "Really! Not one person in this family has the heart to help a girl! This family has serious problems!" Kyo yelled. "You just now noticed that?" Shigure asked. "What's all the commotion?" Tohru asked as she came down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Kagome laying on the sofa. "I-is everything alright?" She asked. "NO! Nothing's alright! She's got a stick through her foot!" Kyo yelled. "O-oh! Oh my gosh... what do we do? Uhhh, let me get some tissues to stop the bleeding, and uhh..." Tohru was panicing furiously. "Calm down Tohru," Shigure said. "Calm down!" Kyo asked, clearly shocked. "You bastard," Kyo grumbled.

Tohru came back quickly with disinfectant and a bandade wrap. She began disinfecting Kagome's wound gently. "Thank you so much, Tohru. I'm sorry to put you in so much trouble," Kagome said greatfully. Tohru smiled and said, "No trouble at all! I'm glad to help!" Kyo smiled, happy to see his too favorite people getting along. "There, all done," Tohru said as she finished putting on the bandade wrap.

"So... I thought you were leaving," Kyo said. "Oh, well, I was. But then... something came up," Kagome responded. "So you're staying!" Kyo asked, getting his hopes up. "Not exactly," Kagome said. Kyo's hopes were crushed. "What? Well, what happened?" Kyo asked. "Well, see, I was going to go back down that magic well I told you about, but I couldn't find Inuyasha and everyone so I went looking for them and that's when I stepped on a stick," She blushed. "Oh," Kyo said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Shigure said. "Come on Tohru." Kyo glared at Shigure as he left the room. "So... I kind of don't get it. There is a _magic_ well that you go into to get to the present and go back 500 years into the past?" Kyo asked, utterly confused. "Yes. Normally, only Inuyasha and I can go, but I figured out that if I used my magic arrow and Miroku used his sutras, we could all jump in and make it," She replied. Kyo had a blank look on his face. Kagome laughed, "Oh Kyo! You're so funny." Kyo smiled. He didn't know why, but seeing her laugh caused him great joy. "So, Inuyasha's the guy who thinks he's a dog, right?" Kyo asked. Kagome laughed again. "He _is_ part dog," She replied. "Man, you guys are really something..." Kyo said, staring off into space.

"So, until I find everyone... do you mind if I stay here a while?" Kagome asked pleadingly. Kyo looked a Shigure questioningly. "Not a problem!" Shigure said. "Just another flower in the house of stinking men!"


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

"My love!" Kagura's voice drifted from the front door and into the living room. "Oh great!" Kyo exclaimed, but he had no time to run before Kagura bursted into the room. "My l-love?" She said suddenly asked as she saw Kagome sitting on the couch next to Kyo. "KYO! Have you been cheating on me!" She yelled. "We were never going out!" He retorted. "Shut up!" Kagura yelled, "and who are you!" She asked Kagome. "Oh, hi... umm... please don't kill me! I'm Kagome. We're not going out, don't worry, he's not cheating on you," Kagome responded frantically.

"I thought I heard a commotion," Shigure said as he greeted Kagura. "Kagome is going to stay here until she finds her... um, family." "WHAT!" Kagura exclaimed, cleary infuriated. "I can explain!" Kyo yelled helplessly. "You do hate me! You really do! First Tohru, now Kagome!" Kagura broke down into tears. Of course, Kyo knew better then to get too close. Kagura stormed out of the house, too embarassed and upset to beat Kyo up.

After the house was quite again, Kyo noticed Kagome's expression. It was sad, kind of lonely. "Are you ok," Kyo asked. "I'm fine. It's just... I thought that kiss meant something. But I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Kagome responded. Shigure gasped. "You two kissed! Kyo's first love!" "Get out!" Kyo yelled. When everyone left the room, Kyo spoke. "She's not my girlfriend. She likes me for some reason, but we're not going out. I guess what I'm trying to say is... that kiss did mean something," Kyo blushed in embarassment. Kagome's face lit up.

At that moment, Kyo felt a presence with his cat senses. He looked over his shoulder towards the stairs and saw Tohru. She looked shocked. As soon as she noticed Kyo and Kagome were staring at her, she turned away and ran up the stairs. "I'll be right back," Kyo said, running after Tohru.

Tohru was on her bed, tears dripping down her face. When she saw Kyo, she quickly wiped away her tears. "What's wrong?" Kyo asked. "Oh, nothing! I'm sorry if I worried you," Tohru responded. "You were crying. Did you hear what I said to Kagome?" "Um... yes," Tohru replied. Kyo sighed. "Why were you crying?" Kyo asked. "I'm just selfish. Don't worry about it." "Tohru, you couldn't be selfish if you tried," Kyo said. "But I am! I- I love you Kyo! I love you and Yuki both! I could never choose between the two of you because you both mean so much to me, but seeing you with someone you truly loved, I guess I got jealous. I'm sorry!" Tohru exclaimed. "Wow. I never knew you liked me. I guess I liked you too, until I met Kagome. But... I was afraid that you didn't like me or that Yuki would get pissed off if he found out, so I kept my feelings locked away. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I'm so used to it. When I met Kagome, everything changed. I felt released, like I found someone else who actually liked me back and no one would take that away from me. So, I'm the one who should be sorry," Kyo explained. Tohru's tears came back out. "Please don't cry!" Kyo pleaded. Though he too had tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "L- look on the bright side. Now you've eliminated me, and you can choose Yuki," Kyo said gently.

Tohru laughed. "Kyo, if you truly want Kagome, don't let me hold you back. Mom always said 'True love is decided by your heart, not your mind, so accept what your heart chooses.' You're right I do have Yuki. Don't let my selfishness get in the way." Kyo smiled. Even though he had Kagome in his heart, there would always be a special place for Tohru as well.

Suddenly Shigure burst into the room. "My my! Kyo, aren't you popular among the girls! Anyways, I'm going to the Main House to pick up crutches from Hatori. Kagome can't walk on her foot." Kyo kissed Tohru on the cheek and walked out. "Shigure, I need to talk to you... in private," Kyo said as he walked passed.

"What is it?" Shigure said as he stepped into the hall. "If Kagome's going to stay here, I know Akito has to be told about it. Do you really think he's going to accept another outside girl to live with us? Tohru was already lucky to stay," Kyo pressed. "Yes, I thought about that. In fact, I'm stopping by to talk to Akito as well. Of course, I will explain that it's only temporary," Shigure responded. "Don't worry about it for now. Just enjoy what you have." With that Shigure left.

Kyo walked back downstairs and sat next to Kagome. "Sorry I took so long. There's something I need to tell you about our family... something you can tell to no one or we'll have your memory erased. It's not really my choice if your memory is erased or not. I have no say in it. Our family is... dark." Kagome stared in horror, not knowing what to expect.


End file.
